A New Battle
by Caer
Summary: SaiNaruto... Just a moment between two new team members at the hot spring. Naruto isn't happy with the new arrangement, but Sai is taking full advantage of it.


Title: A New Battle

Author: Caer

Rating: R-ish

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, nakedy boys

Pairings: Light Sai/Naruto

Status: Oneshot Complete

Disclaimer: If I owned or made money from Naruto, would I really be writing fanfiction about it? Come on.

I've been having a fun reading the new Manga releases. It's cracking me up. I decided I needed to write a little ficlet about Sai, since I'm inspired to and I need to write something. Obviously this has some spoilerage going on in it, but not too much.

* * *

It was late. The air had taken on a biting chill. Steam rose heavily from the hot water of the onsen. Everyone had left and gone to bed, save a few older women who could be heard quietly talking on the other side. Sai was reclined in one of the hotter corners. After the long trip back after his last mission, he was pretty wound up. But now he was about ready for some sleep. He looked over at his new comrade. Naruto was curled into a loose ball on the other side of the rocks. He was sideways against the rocks and his head lolled to the side. He looked to be asleep. Sai admired what he could of the boy's body. Naruto was well built. He was a little on the small side, but his muscles were well defined. There was a bit of baby fat that still softened his otherwise well chiseled form. 

In Sai's opinion, it was Naruto's eyes that were his most striking feature. When he wasn't hiding them with his stupid squinty angry look. There had been a few times when Naruto had been unguarded, and those liquid blue eyes seemed to reflect depths of compassion. There was something about Naruto. He felt too much. No Ninja would survive for long with that kind of emotion. But there was something brutally compelling about him. Sai wanted know this boy… carnally if possible.

Those liquid blue eyes slid open, glaring at Sai grumpily, as if he knew he was being watched. Of course, Naruto must have known. He was a ninja after all, easy as that was to forget.

"What the hell are you looking at asshole?"

"You're pretty shy." Sai smiled. "Don't you visit the onsen regularly?"

"Hell no. It's expensive. And I'm not shy. I just don't want you checking out my nads again." Naruto grumped and hugged his knees.

"I was just amazed to see you had some," Sai passed off lazily, making Naruto growl. "Besides, it's not that expensive. I would think that you could afford it even on a ninja's salary. Or is it because you're not welcome here?"

Naruto looked up in surprise and Sai realized he had hit on some sort of truth, though he hid this, smiled and laughed shyly.

"If it's true that you spy on the women's bath all the time."

"Uh… yeah," Naruto replied hesitantly.

The blond ninja seemed relieved that Sai had put forth that particular explanation, making him wonder what the kid could be hiding. He found Naruto endlessly intriguing. It was so easy to get a rise out of him… yet he was shrouded in mystery. Sai was enjoying this little game.

"You might as well not bother. Girls aren't attracted to loud guys like you."

"Whatever asshole. Any girl would give her left nipple to be with me!"

"Really?" Sai asked quietly. "Tell me who and I'll go see if you're telling the truth. Perhaps Sakura-chan?"

Another look of hurt flashed through Naruto's eyes, but he masked it quickly. Sai gave a little smirk of triumph. He thought Naruto fancied Sakura. She must have already turned him down.

Naruto for his part, pouted. How typical.

"Hmph." He grumbled. "At least I'm interested in the right gender."

"It's true. I enjoy the male form far more. Is that why you hate me? Because I like guys?"

"I hate you because you're a self absorbed asshole! I don't give a shit what you do in bed."

Sai smiled. "Even if I want to do it to you?"

Naruto started and blushed slightly even as he was glaring daggers at Sai.

"Fuck off. What the hell! Am I doomed to be teamed up with perverts for the rest of my life? Hey… Oi! What are you doing?"

Sai had stood and began moving toward Naruto slowly, smiling.

"You must like guys a little don't you? The way you talk about that guy Sasuke…"

Naruto growled. "Don't talk about Sasuke. It's none of your business."

"Not yet," Sai replied calmly, "but I look like him, isn't that what Sakura-san said?"

Naruto stared at him for a minute and then shook his head, backing up.

"No way! Sasuke looks way better than you… I mean…" Naruto truly blushed now, but continued to move backward along the wall as Sai moved toward him slowly, smiling invitingly. Something Sasuke would never do.

"Hey! Get away from me! What the hell are you doing?"

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? What are you afraid of?" Sai moved closer, noting the way Naruto's eyes trailed fearfully down the length of his slender body as he glided through the water toward the boy, his hands trailing in the water at his hips.

"I'm not afraid." Naruto glared. "What are you doing?" he tried to back up but found himself pressed up against the wall of the onsen. There was nowhere to go. Sai's eyelids drooped and he reached a hand forward to trail up Naruto's arm and up to his shoulder.

"I'm just helping you answer my question."

"What question? Why are you so fucking weird?"

Sai was close enough to feel Naruto's breath now. Naruto's arms came up to keep him away but it wasn't enough. They were close enough.

"It's all right Naruto-kun," Sai whispered, taking advantage of the frozen Naruto, he licked the boys lips, making him shiver. "Just pretend I'm Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened and Sai connected his lips with Naruto's gently. Naruto gave a muffled yelp of shock, but didn't move away. Sai pressed his own lips expertly over Naruto's warm, but inexperienced ones. He had probably never been kissed. He tasted fresh and young. Sai slipped his tongue inside gently and Naruto moaned.

Sai slid his hand down Naruto's back, rubbing over the swell of his firmly toned ass and lazily dragging his thumb along the boys hipbone before moving his hand down between the boy's legs.

Naruto jerked and struck Sai away roughly, meaning the boy slid about ten feet before dragging to a stop on top of the water, naturally coming to a fighting stance just in case. Naruto's face was red, whether from their activities or just the heat of the water, Sai couldn't tell. However the anger in those sky blue eyes was unquestionable. Sai panted. His chest hurt, but he was lucky. Naruto could easily have hit him harder.

"Stay away from me asshole. You don't even know me. If you want something to put your dick in, go pay for it. I don't have time for that shit."

With that, Naruto exited the spring, wrapping a towel around his waist and storming off.

Sai stared after the angry blond, breathless and panting. Naruto was something else. His strength alone had been a turn-on. Sai couldn't deny that. There was hidden power surging within that seemingly average Konoha brat. There had also been an unmistakable look of hurt and longing in those blue eyes when they had shot open at Sai's indiscretion.

Naruto was a mystery worth solving. That was for sure. Sai smiled.

"This should be fun… Naruto-kun."


End file.
